Lying Doves
by Kitsune-chan'w
Summary: Tai and Matt,
1. Chapter 1

This is again for my friend Spirit…. Everyone applaud her. I managed to get 4 new stories up today because of her! "Applauds loudly" Here's to Matt x Tai

Tai glanced at the very naked, sleeping Matt lying beside him. Everyday it was the same, go to school either go to his place or mine, Fuck then go home. Today however Matt didn't want to leave.

Flashback

"Matt, aren't you going home?" Tai asked concerningly

"No, I told my dad I was sleeping over, I wanted to spend more time with you, like this. Don't you want to as well, Tai?" Matt asked worriedly

Tai smiled "Of course!" Matt curled up on Tai and fell asleep with Tai

END FLASHBACK

Why would Matt actually want to stay? He knows this isn't love it's just…. To friends getting together and fucking. Right cuz that works! What the fuck is wrong with me, Of course it's love just one-sided. Matt is the one who loves me he told me so… but I lied to him, told him I love him but in truth I he's just a easy lay, I'm horrible.

Matt awoke to a very loud frustrated Sigh. "T-Tai, what, you sighing bout, come sleep." Matt stammered Slightly annoyed from being disturbed from his sleep. Tai looked over at Matt and climbed on top of him. He bent down and kiss Matt lightly on the lips, Matt turned his head away not wanting any contact at the moment. Do to the intense fuckage from earlier. Tai sighed and grabbed Matt's head forcing him into a kiss. He licked and sucked at Matt's lower lip practically begging for entrance. Matt finally gave in and allowed Tai to roam through his mouth, sucking, licking and grinding his tongue in every place he could reach, as if there would be a new unexplored area he could harass. Matt groaned his body already ready for another intense round. Tai took notice and ground his hips down into Matt's half hard Dick. This cause Matt to moan rather loudly, even with his mouth being covered. Tai roamed his hands down to find and fondle Matt's perk nipples. He fingered one of Matts nipples and brought his mouth down to suck and nip at the other one. The double stimulation caused Matt to arch closer to Tai's mouth begging for more. Tai licked his way down Matt stopping at his navel to thrust his tongue in and around the crevice causing Matt to moan and arch up farther into Tai touch. Tai moved lower kissing the tip of Matt's dick twice before sucking on the head, licking the tip as he did so.

"Nngd TAI more!" Matt moaned out harshly

Tai licked down Matt's shafts and circled his tongue around the base and glided back up sucking as he did so. Tai moved his hand down to Cup and fondle Matt's Balls. Matt moaned Tai's name in response. " Oh, pl-please, god, yes MORE, TAI, Fuck me!" Matt graoned and moaned out in frustration, clearly not receiving the amount of pleasure he desperately needed. Tai slowly took Matt nto his mouth entirely and suck long and hard before releasing with an audible pop and repeating his action. Matt was losing his mind! He needed Tai to fuck him now before he lost control. Matt was getting close fast. Any more and~ "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Tai!" Matt came hard in Tai's mouth. Tai swallowed up every last drop greedily. He then began to stroke Matt into hardness again. Once Matt was hard he positioned himself at Matt's entrance. He lifted one of Matt's legs up over his shoulder and pressed forward. Matt gave a small yelp of pain. Normally Tai would wait for Matt to adjust but this time he didn't. Tai thrust himself in and out hard and fast not bothering to stop even when Matt began to cry. He thrust faster and harder until he came spilling his hot seed in Matt's now very sore ass.

Tai collapsed next to Matt and didn't even look at Matt. He reached over and grabbed Matt's dick and stroked it until he finally came. Matt looked over at Tai "Why, didn't you wait for it to not hurt?" He asked wholeheartedly. Tai didn't even look at him, he couldn't he felt horrible and even worse for what he was about to admit. "I don't love you Mat, Your just and easy lay. I'm Sorry I lied.: He then lay down and fell asleep, ignoring the sobs coming from Matt.

The End!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Lying Doves chapter 2.

sorry it took so long guys i kinda got a job and shit. but heres chapter 2

Tai felt an ache in his heart, as much as he tried to ignoring the sobs coming from Matt he just couldn't, he rolled over and wrapped his rms around him. Matt was his best friend even if he didnt love him he still cared. "Matt, i still care about you, your my best friend. Please dont hurt so much." Tai pleaded. Matt sobbed louder and pushed Tais arm away from him. "SHUT UP! I HATE YOU!" Matt screamed gwetting up of f the bed and grabbing for his clothes. "I'm leaving Tai and i'm not coming back." Matts voice was serious and Tai could tell that he had screwed up his entire relationship with his best friend. "Matt please! Just come back to bed, i'm tired i didnt mean it, just, stay PLEASE!" Tai was frustrated now and was beginning to realise he might actually love Matt, maybe he was wrong? and now he's losing everything. "Matt, i love you, honest!" Tai begged but Matt didn't care. He stormed out of the room and never came back. Tai was left, alone, afraid, and heart broken.

Thats it for now! i know its short but it's late and i wanted to get something up tonight!


End file.
